herofandomcom-20200223-history
ShineGreymon
ShineGreymon is one of the main heroes in Digimon Data Squad and Agumon's Mega form. His attacks are Glorius Burst and GeoGrey Sword. He is voiced by Brian Beacock in the English Version. Appearance He resembles a red and white metal dragon. When Thomas betrayed the DATS, Marcus became so furious that he Digivolved ShineGreymon into a corrupted dark version of himself called Ruin Mode and went on a rampage and savagely attacked MirageGaogamon, forcing him and Thomas to retreat. ShineGreymon can also gain access to a new form known as Burst Mode, where he is now able to wield a sword and shield made entierly out of solar energy. In addition, flames sprout out of Shinegreymon's back in the shape of wings. Digimon Data Squad He first appeared after Marcus managed to control his Overdrive DigiSoul, which allowed him to evolve Agumon into his ultimate level. He and MirageGaogamon and Rosemon then defeated BioThunderbirdmon, Quetzalmon and Stegomon. Unfortunately, he was accidentally digivolve into ShineGreymon Ruin Mode by Marcus, who was furious at Thomas's banishment. Marcus stopped ShineGreymon's rampage and was reverted into a Digi-Egg. He was later resurrected as Koromon and became ShineGreymon once again and fought Belphemon. Marcus Daimon started to give more power to ShineGreymon and became the true Burst Mode to defeat Belphemon and Kurata once and for all. Powers and Abilities Being a stronger upgraded form, ShineGreymon posseses various abilities that are more powerful than his previous forms. *'Solar Manipulation: '''ShineGreymon is able to manipulate solar energy and use it to attack his foes: **'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. **'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'Expert Swordsman:' After mastering Burst Mode and the GeoGrey Sword, ShineGreymon is able to possess excellent swordsmanship. **'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the "GeoGrey Sword" from the underground to attack, though it must first be released by Marcus's DNA with the Digivice Burst. The sword first appears while ShineGreymon is battling BioDarkdramon in the city, in response to Marcus and ShineGreymon's need to fight without causing collateral damage. ShineGreymon continues to use it in every battle, but when he begins fighting the Royal Knights and King Drasil, they are frequently able to effortlessly disarm him, and it is even broken twice, by Craniamon and King Drasil, and it is also broken by Argomon in Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!!. Every time the sword is broken, ShineGreymon proceeds to utilise his more powerful Burst Mode instead. *'Flight: '''Unlike his previous forms, ShineGreymon is able to fly. Famous Battles *ShineGreymon vs. BioThunderbirdmon *ShineGreymon vs. several Gizumon XTs *ShineGreymon vs. BioDarkdramon *ShineGreymon﻿ vs. MirageGaogamon *ShineGreymon vs. Belphemon *ShineGreymon vs. Craniamon *ShineGreymon vs. Gallantmon *ShineGreymon vs. King Drasil Gallery DS-OP2V2-cut11.jpg M9_ShineGreymon_Burst_Mode.png Shinegreymon_Burst_Mode_DS40.jpg Shinegreymon_DS.jpg Shinegreymonvsargomon.png Shine_Greymon-_Burst_Mode_DSF.jpg Latest.jpg External links *https://digimon-data-squad.wikia.com/wiki/ShineGreymon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Alter-Ego Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Fighter Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Knights Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:Dragons